Love The Little Things
by Brains and Beauty13
Summary: The starting bud of a romance between the Stormcloak leader Ulfric Stormcloak and a Nordic girl named Serena. Hope you enjoy! :D


Love the Little Things

By: Serena May

_Writer's Note: This is just a little Skyrim fanfiction I thought about making. I have WAAAY more chapters made and I will gladly post more if people enjoy. This is my first time publishing one of my stories this so any feedback or advice would be appreciated :D thanks and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1:

Serena watched intently as the procession of Imperial soldiers lumbered solemnly by. She had been able to scramble into the bushes just moments before their horses had come into view. Now, she looked on from the concealment of the underbrush, careful not to get caught_. Divines, look how many there are! _She thought amazedly. It looked as though the whole damned Imperial army was passing through the roads, and Serena was caught right in the middle of them. _Could anything go right today? _Serena thought exasperatedly. It was going to take hours to wait for the Imperials to pass, precious time she had intended on using crossing over the Skyrim border as unnoticeably as possible. Serena's back was starting to stiffen from squatting so long, but she was too scared to lower herself onto the rocky soil. Imperials were known to take travelers they found wandering the roads of Skyrim just for the right to do so. They were unjust, deceiving fiends who would rat out their own mothers for the sake of profit, and Serena hated them for it. She didn't know if that was because of her Nord blood or not, but she knew it probably factored into most of it. Serena laughed at this last thought, of hating Imperials because her genetics told her so. She smiled and looked up to the clear blue sky, day-dreaming of sweet rolls and mead as finally the last of the carts rolled by. Snapping back to reality, Serena gave the Imperials time to get well ahead of her before moving again. She stood up slowly, stretching her sore muscles and nibbling on a bit of bread before continuing on. She made sure to keep a good distance between her and the Imperials, and kept to the shadows at the edge of the road. But finally her impatience to regain the time she had lost overtook her, and Serena detoured into the forest, keeping a sharp eye on the road as she went. A few hours later, Serena had the sluggish mass of Imperials behind her, and returned back to the road to continue her journey to Skyrim. She was at the outskirts now, and with excitement she crossed the border into her home country. _Skyrim!_ She thought happily. Serena had longed to see its beautiful mountains and hardy people once again. Visiting the provinces of Tamriel had been fun, but Serena had dearly missed her home country, and had travelled as fast as the winds would take her back to her beloved home. She would be at a small mining camp before too long and hopefully she could get a quick meal there before hitting the road again. _If only I was back in my own bed again! _Serena thought heart sick. As she crossed the stone bridge that led to the mining camp, Serena noticed all of the tents that surrounded the ramshackle buildings of the camp. _Darkwater Crossing,_ Serena read from the sign at the end of the bridge. _What a perfect name for such a gloomy place,_ she thought solemnly. The unkempt tents enclosed her as she walked on the path towards the main building, hoping there was someone inside that would sell her a cheap meal. But just then the aroma of cooked meat wafted to her through the trees and Serena turned to see beef cooking on a spit over an open fire. Feeling this was the best chance of getting a meal, she walked closer to where the fire lay. There were a few men already sitting on logs around the fire conversing amongst themselves, so Serena sat down casually next to one of them.

"Well, looks like we have a guest", the man said joyfully. "What is your name, traveler?"

"I am Serena Fireheart", she responded politely.

"Well Serena, I'm Ralof," the man said. "We don't usually get many travelers in these parts. What brings you to our camp on such a fine day?" he asked.

"I just crossed the border. I'm heading back to my home after travelling throughout Tamriel for a few years. " Serena replied shyly.

"Welcome back then, kinsmen!" Ralof said, "You came at just the right time. We were about to dig into this 'ere beef and open a few meads", he added cheerfully. Just then more men arrived from the surrounding tents and settled themselves on the logs, and pretty soon the fire was surrounded by happy, laughing men telling jokes and stories. Finally, the last of the men arrived and the meat and drink was passed around. Everyone quieted down while men took turns telling stories of glorious battles and the foolish encounters they'd had with different women over the years. Everyone seemed to be happily listening and munching away on their beef, but Serena noticed that the last two men who had joined around the fire were distanced away from all the merry-making, and were talking between themselves in hushed, serious voices. They seemed to be deep into their conversation, paying no attention to the loud men that laughed and jubilated around them. Serena also noticed that they were dressed considerably nicer from the rest of the men, especially the man to the right. He was blonde, and built only with the lean, muscular body that could only be of Nordic descent, and dressed in a large black wolf skin cloak and heavy chain mail that shined where the sun hit it through the trees. The man to the left was older, wearing a peculiar hat made from the head of a bear that hid the majority of his face, except his eyes, which burned a clear icy blue. He was wearing a matching cloak with what looked like a blue cuirass underneath. The blue cuirass looked vaguely familiar, but Serena couldn't place where she'd last seen them worn. But she then realized with a shock that all of the other men around the camp fire were wearing the same cuirass, along with the matching fur boots. _Where have I seen those? _Serena thought to herself quizzically. As if to answer her thoughts, the man in the bear hat stood up abruptly and announced, "A toast! A toast to the brave Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

"To the Stormcloaks!" Everyone raised their mead and drank, continuing on with the merriment. But a feeling of unease had replaced Serena's joy, and she sat thinking. _Stormcloaks _she thought confusedly. The Stormcloaks, the rebellion against the Empire, were right here in Darkwater Crossing. _But why are there so many of them here…_she realized in horror as the sound of sharp hoof beats snapped her out of her thoughts. The Imperials had regained their lead as she had sat idly and now came thundering across the bridge. Serena realized now why there had been so many Imperials on the roads earlier. _They've come to end the rebellion. _Caught by surprise, Stormcloak soldiers were desperately scrambling for their weapons and trying to organize into defensive rows. Serena looked over to the two men, who she realized now were obviously the leaders, who were bellowing orders at the front line as the first Imperials swept into the crowd. The two men immediately began taking down Imperials with such anger and rage that made Serena glad she wasn't their enemy. She stood, for a moment, with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Fighting with the Stormcloaks here and going against the Imperials here meant certain death and even worse if she was caught. But her Nordic blood raged with fire inside her and she stood abruptly, facing the chaotic mass of fighting. She looked around her one more time, then, blocking out all other thoughts, she unsheathed her sword and attacked a nearby Imperial. But soon the onslaught became too much, and the Stormcloak guard weakened. Troops began falling as the Imperial lines pushed forward. Serena turned to face the unending wave of Imperials, but found the blonde Stormcloak officer was to her back, fighting off any of the Imperials that approached them. He must have felt her move from behind him, and in the midst of clubbing down a particularly fat Imperial shouted back, "If you have my back, I have yours!" Serena returned to her first position, both of them chopping and hacking through waves of soldiers, back to back, until piles of bodies had accumulated around them. Serena was kicking down the dying body of a man when she looked up to see an archer shoot an arrow straight for her heart. She moved, dodging the fatal blow but still feeling the arrow slice through her shoulder. She cried out and fell to a knee, unable to move the arm that held her sword. The Imperial now went in for the kill, and drew another arrow from his sheath. Serena looked up to him and smiled. Then she saw the double edged blade of a battleaxe swing towards the archer's belly, and he collapsed, dead on impact with the gory earth. She looked back to the Stormcloak officer, who had a massive cut over his right eye and who was now weaponless. "I have your back" he said, holding out a hand and hauling Serena back to her feet. She regained her balance and looked up, seeing an Imperial soldier coming up behind the officer who had just saved her life. "And I, yours" she smirked back and at last second threw her sword at the soldier. It planted itself deep into his chest, and his body crumpled to the ground. Serena smiled, and looked up to the officer, who was pulling a sword from a dead Imperials hands. She turned, and heard a sickening crunch as the pummel of an Imperial soldier's sword connected with her head. As she fell to the ground, blackness enveloped her, and then she was still.

Chapter 2:

Serena woke, startled and dazed, out of a bad dream. As she began to take in her surroundings, a sharp throbbing in her head interrupted her thoughts. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the pain pass. After the aching had dulled down to a bearable sting, Serena opened her eyes and looked around. Her heart sank. It wasn't just a dream. She was sitting in the last cart of a long procession of Imperial soldiers. Some of the same Imperial soldiers, she noticed, who had ambushed her and the Stormcloaks at Darkwater Crossing. Serena turned to move, but found her hands bound in front of her. _Great!_ She thought exasperatedly. At the movement of her stirring, the man sitting across from her looked her way and smiled. It was Ralof! "Hey you, you're finally awake! You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us" he then paused, and added "and that thief over there." Ralof nodded his head disdainfully in the direction of the man sitting to the left of him. He was tall and lanky, with a messy mob of red hair and wide, scared eyes. They must have picked him up after she'd been knocked out, Serena thought. At the mention of him, the thief turned to Ralof and sneered. "Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now." Then he turned to Serena. "Me and you, we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks the Empire wants." he said with bitterness in his tone.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief", Ralof said irritably.

"Shut up back there!" An Imperial warned from the front of the carriage. Ignoring the Imperial, the thief continued his bantering. "What's wrong with him, eh?" the thief asked, nodding to the man next to Serena in the carriage. Serena looked over, just now noticing the man who sat beside her. It was the blonde Stormcloak leader, who she had fought beside until they had overwhelmed them. He had many cuts along his body, and his skin had sickly dark purple bruises all over. His mail, which had served him so well before, was now muddy and tattered. He was the only one gagged, unable to speak for himself. Serena could only imagine what the Imperials had done to him while she was unconscious.

"Watch your tongue!" Ralof spat. "You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

The thief slowly took this in. "Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm?" the thief asked in astonishment. "You-you're the leader of the rebellion! If they captured you... oh gods, where are they taking us?!" the thief asked in rising panic. Ralof turned away, a look of certainty on his face.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits…"

The thief's eyes widened. "No, this can't be happening! This-this isn't happening!" he said frantically. Ralof looked to the thief with sincerity in his eyes. "Eh, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" the thief shot back distastefully.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Ralof said softly, sincerity now in his eyes . The thief hesitated, then sighed and answered,

"R-Rorikstead, I'm…I'm from Rorikstead." He then smiled, thinking back to some old memory from a simpler time. The carts were now entering a village, which was protected by high, well-guarded walls, and there were soldiers everywhere. An Imperial soldier on horseback then detached from the parade and stopped by an intimidating looking Imperial officer. "General Tullius, sir!" the Imperial said, "The men are waiting!" The officer, General Tullius, looked over the passing carts and nodded. "Good." the man replied. "Let's get this over with."

"Nine divines help me!" the thief whimpered, looking at the Imperial officer. Ralof was also looking intently at the enemy captain. "Look at him, General Tullius, the General Governor of the Imperial Army, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him! Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Ralof said, shaking his bound hands in anger. Indeed, surrounding the General were Thalmor elves from the Aldmeri Dominion. Serena thought back to their routine visits to "tax" the farmers while on their way to Solitude. How her father always dreaded opening the door of their farmhouse to them, and watching their disapproving eyes as they searched the house for anything worth a little gold. _They always have their nose in everything _Serena thought, bitterly.

"This is Helgen" Ralof said, interrupting Serena of her bitter thoughts, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Pelov is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." he looked to his feet and added, "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers made me feel so safe…" As the cart rounded a corner, Serena saw a little boy sitting on the porch of his house, playing with toy soldiers. He looked up at the bound prisoners as they passed by. "Who are they, Daddy? Where are they going?" the little boy asked innocently. The father peered out over the soldiers. "Let's go inside now, Havvar." The father said, looking out over the Stormcloak prisoners. "Why? I want to watch the soldiers!" the little boy said curiously. "Inside the house. Now." The father threatened, authority and power resonating in his voice. "Yes Papa." Havvar sighed disappointedly as he got up and headed to the door. Serena smiled, remembering the times she would try to beg her parents into doing something and then her pouting voice when they said otherwise. She thought of the children she could've had, and their tiny faces as she let them go off and play with their friends for a while longer even though dinner would soon be ready. Children she would never get to hug or kiss goodnight because she was heading for certain death. Remorse flooded her thoughts, thinking of all of the things she would never get to see or experience because she had chosen to fight instead of flee from the Imperial soldiers. Serena took a breath, calming her nerves. If she was going to die, then she was going to do it with dignity in her heart, not shame and self-pity. The carts rolled to a stop as the prisoners looked on to their fates. They were in a stone courtyard, with the chopping block and executioner in the center under a tower draped with the Imperial flag. "Get the prisoners out of the carts! Move!" a threatening female Imperial officer shouted, making her rounds about the carts. She spotted Ulfric and stopped at the cart as he and the other captives slowly shuffled off the cart.

"Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Ralof said sarcastically while climbing out. The thief squealed with terror. "No! We're not rebels!" the horse thief insisted.

"Face your death with some courage, thief!" Ralof said, disgusted.

"No, you have to tell them we're not with you! This is a mistake!" the thief said hysterically, looking for anyone who was listening, for anyone who would believe. The Imperial officer just continued yelling orders. "Step towards the block as he calls your name. Stay in line!" she shouted, coming once again to their cart to stand next to one of the soldiers holding the lists. He looked out of place among the other Imperial soldiers, and Serena realized he was a Nord, with the wide set jaw and the lean, hardy body from years of fighting the unrelenting snows. Ralof looked over him, and shook his head, snickering. "Imperials just love their damned lists." he said under his breath in anger. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." the soldier called. As Ulfric walked past, Ralof said loudly, "It has been an honor, Jarl of Windhelm."

"Ralof of Riverwood." the soldier called, and Ralof followed Ulfric's lead to the line.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." the soldier said, and the thief went forward, pleading. "No, I'm not a rebel! You-you can't do this!" he shrieked, and bolted to the village gate. "Halt!" the Imperial officer warned. "You're not going to kill me!" Lokir said defiantly. The Imperial looked over her shoulder to the soldiers behind. "Archers!" She yelled, and the soldiers quipped their bows and struck Lokir in the back, who then fell to the ground. She looked amusedly at his dead body and bellowed "Anyone else feel like running?" Serena stepped off the carriage and waited for her name to be called. But the soldier never spoke. After what seemed like years of waiting, the soldier finally said,

"Wait, you there…step forward. Who are you?" he looked dumbfounded at Serena, and then saw her Nordic features and added, "You picked a bad time to return home, kinsmen." He then looked to the officer standing beside him. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." the Imperial officer said dismissively and started walking briskly away. The soldier looked at Serena with regret, but then said quietly, "By your orders, Captain." He then looked Serena in the eyes and added, "'I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the captain, prisoner." Serena turned and took her spot in line next to Ralof. The general of the Imperial Army, General Tullius, then walked up to where Jarl Ulfric was standing. "Ulfric Stormcloak," he said mockingly, "some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and desert his throne." Tullius smiled a cold grin at Ulfric. "Errrrghh." Ulfric growled through his gag. Tullius narrowed his eyes, and then continued. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" Just then, an eerie howl echoed off of the mountains, and men looked up questioningly. "What was that?" a soldier asked. "It was nothing." General Tullius snapped. "Carry on!"

"Yes, General Tullius." The soldier squeaked. "Give them their last rights." A priestess perked up and raised her hands to the sky, a symbol of devotion. As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." a Stormcloak soldier interrupted and walked briskly up to the block.

"As you wish!" the priestess said, perplexed. As the female officer walked over to the Stormcloak, he said irritably, "Come on! I haven't got all morning!" the officer rushed the last remaining steps between them and knocked the soldier to the ground. He then looked up at the executioner defiantly and said, "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" With this last comment, the executioner swung down his axe, ending the soldier's young life. "You Imperial bastards!" a Stormcloak woman screeched. "Justice!" a man added. "Death to the Stormcloaks!" an Imperial said, taunting them. Ralof looked at the lifeless body of his comrade and murmured quietly, "As fearless in death, as he was in life…" Then the Imperial officer looked to Serena and shouted, "Next, the Nord in the rags!" Serena looked on proudly as she walked up to the chopper's block, ready to receive her fate. Just then, another guttural howl echoed into the sky, only this time it was much closer. "Did you hear that?" the Imperial who had called out names asked nervously. The officer looked to the skies briefly before snapping, "I said next prisoner!" The soldier sighed. "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." He coaxed. Serena ignored him and continued walking to the block. As the officer pushed her to the ground, Serena looked up at the executioner, who was smiling wickedly. As he raised the axe, a loud, thundering swooshing sound drowned out all other noise. Then a huge, scaly reptilian monster crashed to the top of the tower, and Serena's head smacked off the ground as it shook. "What in Oblivion is that?" she heard someone shriek, and then the immediate answered scream of "Dragon!" Serena's vision was blurry, and as it cleared, she felt someone lift her to her feet. "Get up, come on! This won't give us another chance!" Ralof shouted to her through all the chaos. "This way!" he said, turning to the door of a near tower. Serena followed him, still trying to access what had just happened. As she ran into the tower, Ralof closed the heavy wooden door behind them. Serena looked around, and saw that among the soldiers who had survived Ulfric Stormcloak had as well. She felt a quick feeling of relief flutter inside her. Ralof also noticed, and then asked, "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" "Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric replied with grim certainty. Just then a tremendous roar came from outside as the beast wreaked havoc on the village. "We need to move, now!" Ulfric bellowed to his soldiers. "Up through the tower, let's go!" Ulfric went to injured soldiers and helped them to their feet. Ralof turned to Serena, a look of disbelief stricken across his face. "Come on! This way, friend, move!" he said, pushing Serena gently in the direction of the tower steps. As they neared the top, a Stormcloak soldier was busy pushing away rock that had fallen from above, muttering to himself, "We just need to move some of these roc-"suddenly the wall next to him collapsed as the monster stuck his head in and breathed scorching fire, and the Stormcloak screamed, burning alive. Serena looked away as the man flailed in agony and then crumpled to the floor. The winged creature then pulled out his head and flew to over a group of Imperial soldiers. Ralof ran to up to the new hole in the wall and shouted to Serena, "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and get over! Go before another one attacks!" Serena then looked down and jumped onto the roof of the old inn, and then squeezed through a hole in the roof created by the terrible fire and jumped safely to the ground. As she looked for a way out, the Imperial soldier who had earlier held the fating lists called out to a terrified boy who was cowering in the street. "Clemmen! You need to get over here! Now! That a boy! You're doing great." he encouraged as the boy ran to his side. "Torvald!" he said to the old man next to him, "Take care of the boy! I have to get to General Tullius and join their defense. " "Gods guide you, Hadvar" the old man said respectfully as the soldier turned away. He looked up to see Serena staring at him and said," Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way!" and ran off to a path under a high wall. Serena followed close behind him, careful of the ravaging fire that seemed to be everywhere. As they crossed under the stony partition, Hadvar shouted, "Stay close to the wall!" and grabbed Serena just as the terrifying monster landed on the wall above and reduced a house to nothing but ashes. Then, as soon as the beast had come, it was gone, flying over the town in a ferocious frenzy. "Quickly, follow me! It's you and me, prisoner! Stay close!" Hadvar shouted back as they passed charred bodies and burning houses. Then Serena found herself in another wide, open courtyard, but this one led to a big, ornate building that was easily the biggest one in Helgen. "Come, into the Keep, prisoner!" Hadvar shouted back to Serena. Just then Ralof appeared from the other entrance of the courtyard and stood between them and the door. Hadvar looked over him with disgust. "Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of our way!" Ralof looked to Serena, beckoning her to follow him. Serena joined him at his side and looked back at Hadvar. Who knew what the Imperials would do to her if she stayed with Hadvar. At least with Ralof she had a chance of freedom. Ralof then said, "No, Hadvar, we're escaping Helgen, and you're not stopping us this time!" with a final certainty in his voice. "Fine!" Hadvar yelled, "I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" and turned and ran off into the Keep. Ralof turned to Serena and smiled. "You made the right choice. Now come on! Into the keep!" Serena and Ralof turned and ran to the Keep doors as Helgen burned and surviving villagers fled down the mountain. Once inside, the body of a Stormcloak soldier greeted them. "Gunjar…" Ralof said, and knelt down, and paid his last respects to his comrade. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother…" He then turned to Serena. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon, no doubt! Just like in the children's stories and the legends. The Harbingers of the end times!" he then paused, "We better get moving. Come here- let me see if I can get those bindings off." Serena held out her bound hands as he revealed a dagger from his cuirass and cut her binds. "There you go." He then looked at Serena, and she became self-conscious, realizing her clothes were now shredded rags. "May as well take Gunjar's gear- he won't be needing it anymore." Serena quickly changed as Ralof turned towards the gate behind it and attempted to open it. "This one's locked." He said exasperatedly. "How about that gate?" he said, pointing to the other one across the room. He ran to it, and rattled the bars. "Damn, no way to open this one from our side!" Then the opening of a door sounded beyond the gate, and a threatening voice thundered, "Come on- keep moving!" "Imperials! Take cover!" Ralof whispered, ducking behind a banner. Serena hid behind a table, careful not to be seen. "Get this gate open!" the voice boomed, and Serena heard the pulling of a lever and the gate as it swung inwards. She looked to Ralof, who mouthed _3, 2, 1…go!_ At this Serena and Ralof ambushed the Imperial soldiers and the surprised female captain, who then screamed, "Kill them!" The two Imperial soldiers rushed forward, and Ralof took them as Serena went for the captain. Pretty soon all of the Imperials were lying gutted on the ground, and Serena and Ralof were looting the bodies. Serena took the captain's helmet, as a token from the woman who had almost caused her short life to end. She also found the key to the other gate, and soon they were making their way through the keep, trying to be as quiet as possible. As they descended a set of stairs they heard the sounds of fighting and rushed into the room. Ralof gasped and said, "By the gods. It's a torture room!" He then took on the main torturer with such a rage that his face was red with anger. Serena had never seen that side of him, and it shocked her. After he had successfully killed the torturer and Serena had killed the assistant, they searched around the room for anything of use. After looting a few cells, Ralof turned to the Stormcloak women they had come to rescue from the torturers. "Have you seen Jarl Ulfric?" he said, concern in his voice. "No," she replied, "I haven't seen him since the dragon attacked." Ralof turned towards the next passage with a troubled look on his face. "He'll be fine, Ralof." Serena assured him. "He must have found a way out by now" That seemed to do the trick for him and he continued on into the dark caverns below the keep. After battling a few frost spiders and some fleeing Imperials, the temperature started getting colder and the tunnels weren't as dark. Finally, they turned a corner to see sunshine at the end of the passage and Ralof said, "That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!" and ran out into the bright sunshine. He smiled his warm smile and said, "The dragon attack has given us some time, but I'm sure Imperials will be swarming the area soon enough. My sister, Gerdur, runs a mill in Riverwood, a village just up the road. I'm sure she can help us." He then began trekking down the mountainside. After they had found the main road that ran through Riverwood, Ralof spoke up. "You know you should go to Windhelm and join the rebellion. You have seen the true face of the Empire here today. And if anyone will know what the coming of the dragon means, it's Ulfric." He then stopped and looked up to a large crypt that sat on the opposite mountain. Serena followed his gaze and studied the strange sepulcher. "That's Bleak Falls Barrow. I don't know how my sister can stand to live in its shadow, but I guess you get used to it after a while." he studied it awhile longer and then added, "Anyway, let's get back to the road." As they neared the outskirts of Riverwood, Ralof said, "Remember, this isn't Stormcloak territory. Being ahead of the news from Helgen should give us some time, as long as we don't do anything stupid. Riverwood is just up ahead." Serena nodded and followed him into town, where he then led them across a small bridge that led to the mill. _What a cute little village_ Serena thought. This was the kind of place where you settled down and started a family. As they crossed the bridge, Serena noticed a blonde, middle aged woman looking over the inquiries of the mill. At the sight of her, Ralof cheerfully called out, "Gerdur!" The woman looked up, surprised at Ralof. Seeing him, she broke into a huge smile and exclaimed, "Ralof! Mara's mercy it's good to see you!" then she looked around carefully. "But is it safe for you to be here, brother? We heard that Ulfric had been captured." "Gerdur, I'm fine." he said reassuringly. She didn't seem very convinced, and she looked him over as she said, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" she then looked over to Serena and smiled. "And who is this? One of your comrades?" she asked sweetly. She seemed glad that Ralof had a girl accompanying him, and looked Serena over with an approving eye. "Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life." Ralof said. He then looked around at the villagers passing by on the streets. "Is there someplace we can talk? We need to leave before the news at Helgen reaches the Imperials." Ralof said, watching the residents amble by. "Helgen?" Gerdur asked, "Has something happened?" Gerdur then led Serena and Ralof to a stump by the river where they could rest, while Ralof filled his sister in on what had happened. "Well, the rumor you heard about Ulfric is true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing, like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was…two days ago now. We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and had started chopping."

"The cowards!" Gerdur said angrily.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial" Ralof continued, "Treason, for fighting for your own people. All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then. Then, out of nowhere, a dragon attacked."

"You don't mean a real live-"Gerdur said amazedly.

"Yeah. I couldn't even believe it myself, and I was there! As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion we managed to slip away." Ralof looked around once more, and asked surprised, "Are we really the first ones to make it to Riverwood?"

"Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Gerdur said.

"Good. Maybe we can lay up awhile. I hate to put your family in danger Gerdur."

"Nonsense. You and your friend are allowed to stay here as long as you like. Anyone who is a friend of Ralof is a friend of mine." she said, turning to Serena. She gave them a key to her house, and sent them of to get a meal and wash up. After Serena and Ralof had eaten a decent meal, Ralof immediately fell asleep in his chair and started snoring loudly. Serena laughed and Gerdur smiled at him and said, "It's a family trait. You should have heard him and our father sleeping. It sounded like a herd of mammoths." Serena laughed again, and then stood up. Gerdur looked at her and asked, "Before you and Ralof leave, could you travel to Whiterun to tell them of the dragon attack? We're the closest town to Helgen, and I want us to be protected if another dragon attacks." "Yeah, sure thing." Serena replied, and headed out the door into the setting sun and started her trek to Whiterun.

As she neared the town's gate, Serena thought of all that had happened to her just hours before. _I have been out for two days! _Serena thought unbelievably. Gerdur had looked at her head earlier and had given her a couple of health potions to ease the pain, but it still hurt something fierce when she tried even the simple task of turning her head. Serena walked towards Whiterun's entrance as a guard walked up and stopped her. "I'm sorry, but the town is closed on account of the dragon attack. You will have to come back later." The guard said dutifully. "I need to see the Jarl. It is of the upmost importance. I have news on the dragon attack." Serena said urgently. The guard perked up at the mention of the dragon attack, and he summoned a fellow guard to open the heavy wooden door as he said, "I see. Well, go on your way then. And don't cause any trouble!" he warned half-heartedly. Serena thanked him and walked briskly through the streets, passing by cramped houses and weary looking villagers. She continued through the town as she climbed the stairs that lead to the Whiterun Keep. _Dragonsreach, _Serena remembered. _Whiterun's Keep is named Dragonsreach. _She passed by frazzled looking guards as she quietly opened the keep's doors and walked in. Immediately after she walked in, Serena was met by the strong smells of potions coming from the town wizard's laboratory. Walking up a few steps that led to the Jarl, Serena looked around at the tables on either side of her that were covered with a variety of foods, and where a few nobles sat idly eating. As she approached the Jarl's throne, a dark elf, with a sword unsheathed, approached her threateningly. The dark elf assessed Serena, and then spat, "Who are you? What do you need with Jarl Balgruuf?" Hostility burned in the elf's eyes, edging on a fight, but Serena ignored her and looked on to where the Jarl was splayed lazily on his throne. "I have come bearing news on the dragon attack at Helgen. I also have a request of protection from Riverwood." Serena said loudly. "Let her approach, Irilteth", the Jarl bellowed. Serena walked forward dignantly, giving Irilteth a mocking smirk as she passed. The elf snorted and placed herself by the Jarl's side, watching Serena's every step. Serena then told Jarl Balgruuf all she had witnessed at Helgen, and he listened on intently. She then told him of Gerdur's request for guards to be sent to Riverwood, and the Jarl obliged. Thankful all the talking was over, Serena made sure to give Irilteth one more look before she turned and started her trek back to Riverwood. It was dark now, and all of the lamps were lit around the town. As she exited Whiterun, Serena was glad to see nothing but the open wilderness of Skyrim in which she had grown up in. In the morning, she decided, she would travel with Ralof to Windhelm, but it wasn't just to join the Stormcloaks. Serena's family had a farm near there, and she was dying to see them. They hadn't been responding to the last letters she had sent them, and she was worried about them. Serena thought back to the last time she had seen her little brother Yemen, whose smiling face always cheered her up and whose small hands would clasp hers tightly when they went to town, for fear of getting lost. _And to think, he's almost a man now_, she thought sadly. Serena had to see them as soon as she could, to tell them about her trip, and the things she had seen. She hurried back into Riverwood with light feet and opened the door to Gerdur's house. Ralof had moved from sleeping in the chair to sleeping in one of the beds, and was still snoring away with his same bravado. Gerdur looked up upon her entering and said, "Thank you so much for traveling to Whiterun! I just want the town to be safe." She then looked over to the sleeping Ralof. "Frodnar, our son, is staying at a friend's house for the night, and Hod is traveling to Markarth to sell some of our lumber. But, I'm afraid we still don't have enough room for each of us to have our own beds, so would you mind sleeping next to Ralof? I know his snoring is unbearable, but I don't know what else to do." she said blearily. Serena, too tired to protest, nodded and then quietly lay down on the other side of Ralof. His huge body took up most of the bed, but Serena was small enough to be comfortable and as she listened to the fire in the hearth, she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 3:

Serena woke to someone shaking her shoulder, and opened an eye up to the perpetrator. It was Ralof. "Wake up, sleepyhead. We need to get moving if we're going to make it to Windhelm by nightfall." he said coaxingly. Serena wasn't having it though, and moaned and turned over. After a few minutes Ralof became impatient, and with a hearty laugh hoisted a surprised Serena over his shoulder and began walking out the door. "Put me down!" Serena threatened, beating on Ralof's back with clenched fists. He laughed and set her on a stone fence, and Serena glowered up at him. "Not funny" she spat to Ralof, who was still snickering to himself. "I told you we needed to get moving!" he said cheerily. "Here, have some breakfast." Ralof handed her a couple pieces of bread, and as she munched on them they began their trek to Windhelm. Ralof mostly talked of the war along the way, with Serena listening intently, and adding in comments here and there. They only stopped once to eat a meager lunch before heading off again. Soon the air around them began getting colder until fine white snow fell lazily around them. "We should be there soon" Ralof called back to Serena. Just as Ralof had said earlier, they reached Windhelm as the last rays of the day fell below the mountains. Ralof lead them up sets of stone stairs until they were in front Windhelm's Keep, the Palace of the Kings. With a sigh, they opened the heavy wooden doors and walked into the warmth of the Keep. Upon their entering, a voice boomed from the opposite end of the hall. "Ralof! By Talos' might! I knew you'd make it out!" a large man jumped from his throne at the end of the hall and walked towards them briskly. His big smile seemed to illuminate the room and his bright blue eyes reflected the candlelight. "Jarl Ulfric, it is an honor to be under your rule once again" Ralof said, taking to a knee before his king. Serena watched the reunion joyfully, and as Ralof stood, Ulfric looked past him to Serena. "How great it is to see that such a fine face made it as well! I couldn't quite believe my eyes when you started fighting along with my men! Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked joyfully, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at Serena. "I was never really taught" she said amusingly, "I just learned things while on the road. My family always said I was the fighter of them though" they shared a laugh and he replied, "Yes, I believe it is an inborn gift of yours" Ulfric took Ralof's shoulders as they walked towards the dining tables, which were filled with food. "I couldn't have done it without Serena" Ralof said, nodding his head to her. Ulfric looked to her with his deep blue eyes, and he smiled joyfully. "Thank you for saving my comrade, dear friend. Indeed the world would be much darker without him." He then turned about the room and exclaimed, "Look how late it has become! I shall show you two to your rooms." Ulfric led them up a set of stairs and presented them to their chambers. He led Ralof to his first, who immediately fell asleep to his bed, snoring away. Ulfric grinned and closed the door quietly, and then led Serena down a corridor further into the Keep. He turned and stopped outside one of the doors, and looked down once again into Serena's eyes and said, "You may stay here as long as you wish. The Stormcloaks owe you a great deal for saving Ralof. I will send a servant to come bring you fresh clothes, and if you would like to wash up there is a bath just down that a ways." He motioned down at one of the doors. He hesitated, and then added, "And if there's anything else you need, don't bother with trying to hunt down a maid, just come find me in my quarters, they are right down there at the end of the hall." he smiled politely and then turned and walked quietly down to his own quarters. Serena walked into the warm room and sat down on the soft bed. This room was very elegant, furnished with plush chairs and a great bed that could easily fit three people comfortably. The hearth was lit, and the fire warmed the room cozily, and Serena finally started to relax. She thought of this Ulfric, who had been so kind to her and had welcomed her into his home when he hardly even knew her. He was nothing of what the Imperials had accused him of, of being savage and cold. In reality, he was kind and honorable, with a face that could light up a room as well as hold a grim rage in the heart of battle. It was the kind of face that made a leader, which could show compassion and cruelty in the peek of a sideward glance. It was what made up Ulfric Stormcloak, Serena thought. Just then a woman a little older than Serena herself walked in quietly with a nightgown and other garments. She turned as Serena changed quietly out of the borrowed cuirass. She slipped on the nightgown and handed the old garbs to the maid. "You're a lucky one to be in one of these rooms" the woman said politely, "usually the Jarl saves these rooms closest to his for generals or visiting royalty. He must think highly of you." the woman smiled and left the room silently. Serena was exhausted, but she walked down to the room that Ulfric had said was the bath and opened the door softly. She looked about at the enormous room, and the large cream tub that sat in the center. Locking the door behind her, Serena climbed into the huge tub and washed off the filth and worry of the last few days. When she was done, she noiselessly redressed and walked back to her room, where she then fell to her bed. She was entirely exhausted, but for some reason sleep eluded her. Her head throbbed slightly, and so she gingerly crept out of bed to see if she could find something to dull the aching in her head. After wandering the halls for a bit, she decided she should go see Ulfric, and walked down the hallway that lead to his room. After passing over the few steps that lead up to his chambers, she knocked on the slightly open door. "Jarl Ulfric?" Serena asked tenderly. "Uhh…yes, just a moment lass" she heard banging and heavy footsteps from inside, with a few curses here and there. "Just a minute!" Ulfric called again. After a few minutes more, Serena asked, "Are you alright, sir?" hearing no response, she peeked her head through the door. Ulfric Stormcloak had a small wash basin placed on the table beside his bead, and was gingerly trying to wash the cuts and gouges along his back and arms. Blood had soaked his white night shirt, and he sat there exausperated. "I can't reach my back to dress these" he said defeatedly, looking at Serena. "I won't let the maids help me, but," he paused, looking over his tattered body, "I think some of these need stitches" Serena walked into the room and over to Ulfric. "I could help you" she said quietly, running her fingers gently over the wounds. "It would be much appreciated" Ulfic said, leaning his back against her hand. She quietly picked up the wash cloth and began cleaning the smaller wounds, and then moving on to the bigger ones, putting medicine on the ones that needed it. The only thing left was the stitches, which a couple on his back and one on his left arm needed. "This might hurt" Serena said sincerely, and started lacing the needle between his battered flesh. "It's nothing" Ulfric responded casually, but he occasionally winced here and there. After she was done, Serena went around and cleaned the cut above his right eyebrow. As she was wiping the washcloth over the jagged cut, Ulfric reached upand grabbed her hand, and looked at her with his big blue eyes. "Thank you" he said. "You have been more of a help than any. Hopefully it won't be the last. I need a fair sight to look forward to within these bleary walls" he squeezed her hand gently and then dropped it, but he still looked up at her. "This is only the beginning" Serena said, finishing working on his eye. "I'm sure there will be more fanciful memories to come that will make these walls less bleary" He laughed and then rose to put on a fresh shirt. "Goodnight, Serena" he said softly, turning back to look at her. "Good night, Ulfric" she replied, smiling as she turned and walked out the door.

**Chapter 4:**

Serena roused just as the first rays of sun filtered through the windows in her room. She found a lovely blue dress waiting for her at the end of the bed and dressed quickly. She looked in the mirror as she braided her golden hair into her usual elegant braids that started on both sides of her head, and then held them with clips, which she fastened with one graceful movement. She admired the dress in the mirror. It wasn't too fancy, but it was far nicer than the steel armor she was used to. It brought out the deep blue in her eyes, and she loved how it made her eyes sparkle when touched by light. She turned, and walked out the chamber door quietly. She walked through the winding corridors and down a couple of sets of stairs before coming back to the main hall, where servants were putting fresh sweet rolls and warm sausage on platters placed on the large tables that sat in the center of the room. She expected to see Ulfric and Ralof at the tables, but except for the court wizard the long tables were empty. _They must still be sleeping _she thought amusingly. Serena walked and sat gracefully onto one of the benches, and began eating a hearty breakfast. After a while, Serena heard the heavy boots and laughter of men on the stairs behind her, as Ralof and Ulfric entered the great hall. "Well, look who's up early!" Ralof said teasingly. "After what we've been through, you would think we wouldn't wake up for 2 years!" Ralof laughed, and joined Serena at the table. Ulfric sat across from them, and talked as Ralof stuffed his face with a variety of different foods, smiling between bites. "So" Ulfric started, suddenly looking up from his food, "Are you thinking of becoming a Stormcloak? Ralof said you might be interested. And after what you witnessed at Helgen, I think you see the need in our cause. The Imperials are trying to not only take full control over Skyrim, but who we worship. Who do they think they are, telling a man he's worshipping the wrong god?" Ulfric slammed his fist on the table, and the banter around the great hall fell silent. Serena was startled at the sudden noise, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "I…I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but I don't want to lose our customs and beliefs to people who've already lost theirs" he looked up to her, and Serena saw all the love and sacrifice Ulfric had for their country in the plains of his face, and thought back to last night in his room. She looked back up to him, and without thinking, replied, "I'd love to join the Stormcloaks. It would be my honor" Ulfric smiled his big smile and Ralof exclaimed, "Well welcome to the Stormcloaks, dear sister!" and pulled her into a giant bear hug. She laughed merrily, but then looked up to Ulfric seriously. "But I ask of one thing before I enroll. My family has a farm just a few miles outside Windhelm, and I'd like to see them before I'm off fighting in your war." Ulfric smiled to Serena in understanding and joy. "Of course! I'm sure your family will be relieved to hear your safe here in Windhelm, and not in a dragon's belly! I'll call the stableman for a couple of my horses, and I will travel along with you if you like, so I can get to know you better. After all, you are about to be in my army!" with a laugh Ulfric got up from the table and went to one of his awaiting soldiers, "Tell Ulundil to bring me Uramos and Frostwind" he told him, and the soldier nodded his head and then scurried away towards the Keep doors. Serena got up from the great table as Ulfric told Ralof some miniscule tasks to do among the ranks while they were gone. "I'll keep the fort in order" Ralof said teasingly, shaking off Ulfric's serious tone to such little chores. Ulfric smiled and said, "I know you will, Ralof. I'm just weary about the dragon attack is all. Only a little of half my men have returned from the plight at Helgen, with Galmar among them. Whether they have fallen or have abandoned their role in the war, I do not wish to know" Ulfric turned towards the Keep doors, with Serena at his side, and began walking towards the stables. As Ralof watched them leave he shouted behind them, "Galmar will return! That old fool still has a few tricks up his sleeves yet!" and walked off to begin his duties in the Keep. Ulfric smiled at this last comment and muttered, "Yes, indeed, if anyone is to test the faith of my men, it would be Galmar" "Is he one of your lieutenants?" Serena asked. "Galmar is my Head Officer, second in command to me. He's probably the only one who hates the Imperials more than I do. He and I grew up together, and he was always like an older brother to me. Taught me everything I know about weapon-wielding. I don't know why he hasn't returned yet though" Ulfric looked to the ground in heavy thinking as they walked into the crisp, bright morning air. Serena looked around Windhelm, at all the tired faces around her. _The war has certainly taken its toll here _Serena thought sadly. She then looked up to Ulfric, finally able to get a good look at him. He certainly wasn't much older than Ralof, but years of the battering winds had given his face a somewhat rough appearance, and he had deep purple bags under his eyes that very much resembled angry bruises, from the sleepless nights preparing for attack. Ulfric also had a fair amount of scars, not just on his head but all over his body, along with the new ones, from the years of countless battles. _The war has certainly taken a large toll on him, if not the greatest _Serena thought sadly. He was such a noble man, he shouldn't have to carry all this on his shoulders. Serena knew she had to join the Stormcloaks, to free Ulfric of this terrible burden that would inevitably one day consume him if it kept on like this. She breathed a cold sigh of finality as they walked through Windhelm's gates. "I'm sorry, here lass. I forgot you're not from around here" Ulfric took off his great fur cloak and put it around Serena's shoulders. Surprised, Serena said, "Oh, the cold air hasn't gotten to me! I was just thinking of something." She said. "Well then what were you thinking of, if you don't mind me asking?" He looked at her, trying to figure out what lie behind those big blue eyes. "I..I was thinking about how I _had_ to join your cause. All those people, _your _people, shouldn't have to go through-this." Serena waved her hands around at the city behind them. Ulfric looked at her, and a feeling of understanding passed between them. "I know how you feel. Everyday when I walk out the Keep doors, I can hardly stand to see my people so desperate. This is why I'm fighting, for them. Without the Aldemiri Dominion controlling every little thing we do, Skyrim can be how it once was, truly free." They walked on in silence until they reached the Windhelm Stables. The stableman, Ulundil greeted them as they approached. "Jarl Ulfric! I have Uramos and Frostwind saddled and awaiting!" Ulfric smiled and patted the elf's shoulder, "Good! I'm sure you kept pristine care of them while I was gone." Ulundil led them to where two horses were tied up to posts. "O-only the best, sir" the Wood elf then turned to Serena and smiled. "And who do we have here? A friend of Jarl Ulfric's?" "A friend indeed, but also an impending Stormcloak soldier!" Ulfric replied merrily, patting one of the horses gently. The horses were beautiful, with gleaming coats and bright, happy eyes. "This 'ere is Uramos" Ulfric said, patting the horse to the right, "And the other one, Frostwind. Uramos is my personal horse, and one of the strongest in all of Tamriel. He comes from the lineage of Sleipneir, Talos' war horse. Our family has had the privilege of calling them friend for generations." Serena looked in wonder to the powerful beasts in front of her. They were both huge, easily the biggest horses she had ever seen. Uramos was a dark greyish black, with a dapple coat of silvery gold all over his body. His mane and tail were combed and gleaming, and were braided in several places. He indeed looked like a war horse, with his tremendous hooves and regal face, but yet there was a softness about him, as if you could confide in him, knowing he would listen. Ulfric brushed his hand over his shiny coat before turning to the other horse, Frostwind. "And this beauty here, is Frostwind" he said, patting her on the shoulder. "Her father is Frost, the famous jumping steed of the Black-Briars, and her mother is the fabled horse Shadowmere. My grandfather had the privilege to encounter her, and in their acquaintance became friends with the beast. As a token of their friendship, she gave him the first of her offspring, who just so happened to be this fine filly." Frostwind was pure white, with bright blue eyes and a black mane and tail. She was gorgeous, with light grey accents around her knees and on her nose. She looked to Serena and neighed, as if beckoning her to come closer. Ulfric laughed and ruffled her forelock, and the beast snorted, as if to shoo away a pesky fly. "Ulfric turned to Serena and asked, "Shall I help you up, Miss?" Serena laughed and said, "Dear Jarl, you underestimate my abilities! I may be small but I can get on a horse!" Ulfric laughed as she walked over to Frostwind's side. But as Serena prepared to jump the distance to the stirrup, Ulfric grabbed her by the waist and put her gently in the saddle, and then walked over and mounted Uramos. Serena was surprised by this sudden movement, and as they began their trudge to her parent's farm, Serena said teasingly, "You know, I don't need to be put atop a horse like a little child. I can handle myself well." Ulfric laughed. "I have no doubt about that, Miss Serena, but as you may have noticed, Frostwind is a pretty big girl. Even grown men can't mount her without assistance." Frostwind made a low snickering sound, as if laughing at his remark. "Then maybe a footstool should be made if this is such a problem" Serena said merrily, laughing at Ulfric. "Then grown men wouldn't need to find assistance." Ulfric laughed a bellowing laugh. "Ha! Well my dear Serena, a footstool will be made just for you in the stables, so if we ever have travel together again it will be there to aid you" Serena smirked and replied, "Why thank you Ulfric, it would be _greatly_ appreciated", she then turned and looked to the road below them. After a while of happy silence, Ulfric snickered, and turned from the scenery to look at Serena. "You know, I have never met a woman like you before. It is quite interesting. Usually there is an obvious standard to women. There are the restricted, elegant women of fashion that belong at a Jarl's side or in a nobleman's quarters, and then there is the venturesome, free spirited young lasses that roam the earth in seek of an adventure around every corner. Usually I can tell which of these qualities highly adorns a woman, but for you, I have nothing." He smiled to her warmly and she laughed. "Indeed, I am a troubling kind. Before we were caught in Darkwater, I had been traveling all around Tamriel, but not to delve into monster infested ruins or win over the hearts of princes. No, I was trying to find myself, and I traveled to all the provinces, learning the different cultures and their ways of life. I wanted to see the world through someone else's eyes, and to become wiser from it. I.. I was tired of having to live off of scraps to get by. My family barely made it through the winters, and we had to work so hard to bring the harvest in on time, and then it barely got us anything. I just… wanted a better life. So I said goodbye to my family and left." Serena looked to the ground under Frostwind's feet, her thoughts heavy in her mind. That was the first time she had told anyone how she had truly felt, and she hated the feeling. But she felt like she could trust Ulfric, and looked back up to him cautiously. He was looking at her, his eyes filled with sincerity. "I… I know how that feels. After my father died, I was lost. I was still a young man, and no one that young should have to deal with the responsibilities of a Jarl. So I... left. I traveled to High Hrothgar to learn from the Greybeards. I spent four years there, learning the way of the Voice. When I came back, I saw all of the injustices of the Empire and the Aldemeri Dominion, and I knew what I was supposed to do. I held a council with Galmar and my thanes and we started rallying troops for our cause. Now, five years later, here we are." Ulfric said, raising his hands around them. He was silent for a moment before he spoke up again. "You know, I've been Jarl of Windhelm for quite some time now, and I know the area pretty well. But I didn't know your family had a farm in these parts." "Yes, our farm has been here since my great-grandfather built it when he was first starting out. It's not much to look at, but my family gets by. Maybe you know my father, Iregirn Fireheart? He comes up to Windhelm to sell his crops every harvest season, along with my mother and younger brother." At the mention of her father's name, Ulfric's eyes widened, as if he was just realizing something important. "What is it?" Serena asked, confused by his sudden expression. Had she offended him in some way? What was going on? Ulfric cleared his throat and said promptly, "Maybe you should send a letter to your family before coming, don't you think? It would be quite rude just to show up unexpectedly. Yes, let's turn around." Ulfric turned Uramos, beckoning her to do the same. Serena was shocked at his sudden behavior, and how rude he was being. "I haven't seen my family for five years!" she exclaimed, "They will be thrilled to see me, _especially_ so if I surprise them. If you wish not to accompany me anymore, then that is fine. I am not the one who asked for your accompaniment anyways, it was yourself. Good day, Jarl Ulfric." Serena urged Frostwind into a fast trot, leaving Ulfric behind. "Serena!" he called after her, and then turned and persuaded Uramos to follow the stubborn woman. Serena could hear Ulfric and Uramos catching up to her, and kept her gaze on the road ahead as he came up beside her. "Serena, please!" he yelled, "Just listen to me!" Anger filled her thoughts and she shouted back, "How dare you imply for me to refrain from seeing my family, after for five whole years all I dreamt of was home! And I thought you were a gentleman!" she urged Frostwind into a canter and went speeding down the road. Ulfric followed persistently, all the while trying to talk some sense into the stubborn woman. But Serena would have none of it, and when she saw her family's farm come into view she leapt off Frostwind and walked up the hill to their small cottage. She heard Ulfric stop Uramos and dismount, but he did not follow her. Serena started smiling, and as she neared the top of the hill she shouted, "Mother! Father! Yemen! I'm home!" But no one responded to her calls, and Serena was confused. Where were they? As she neared the cottage, she saw that the door was wide open, torn from its hinges. _What in the world-? _She ran into the house, searching frantically for her family. Inside it was a mess. Furniture had been flipped over, spilling their contents all over the floors. She ran from room to room, each one as filthy as the next, each one also empty. She ran back outside and headed for the orchard. They had to be here somewhere. Panic flooded her mind and she shouted over and over, "Mother! Father! Yemen!" as she neared the orchard she saw something just at the edge and ran to it. But when she finally was able to see what it was, Serena stopped dead in her tracks. Tears flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she read the names. It wasn't _what _it was, but what _they _were. Three wooden crosses, painted white, with her family's names carved into them.

**Chapter 5:**

Serena fell to her knees in front of the crosses, sobs wracking her body. The realization continuously hit her like fresh waves on sand. _My family is dead. My family is no longer here. _The words echoed and repeated in her head as she slowly re-read the names. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was another family. But she knew it was them, it could only _be _them. Her… family. She couldn't speak, couldn't see past the tears that fell from her face. She sat there, reveling in the fact that she was utterly, and entirely-alone. She had no one left to go home to, no _home _to go home to. Suddenly she was aware of someone beside her. It was Ulfric. She felt him embrace her shaking frame in a comforting hold and she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair, soothing her with quiet words as her weeping slowly subsided. When she was finally able to think clearly, she looked up at Ulfric. He wiped the remaining tears from her face, and his blue eyes shone with sympathy as they looked into hers. Serena closed her eyes and muttered, "What…what happened?" Ulfric hesitated, and then replied softly, "A little over a year ago, a group of bandits came through here. We stopped them, but….it was too late for your family. They had ransacked the house and stole anything worth even a little value. But I promise, it was quick. Nobody suffered." Serena absorbed these words and nodded her head, accepting her family's horrible fate. She must be strong, and endure through this. She moved to get up, and Ulfric stood and helped her to her feet. Serena looked down, assessing herself. She gasped, and Ulfric took her hand, perplexed. "What is it, lass?" he asked concernedly, searching her eyes for an answer. She looked up to him, and said, "I've gone and _ruined_ the dress you gave me." she looked at the dirty dress, trying to shake out some of the dirt that clung to it. Ulfric smirked and let out a hearty laugh. "If that is what you are distressed over Miss Serena, then I shall buy you a thousand dresses to soil, as long as I never see that pretty face of yours in so much pain again." She laughed quietly, and looked up to him as they walked back towards the horses. "Thank you, Ulfric. You have comforted me in ways I could not, and have made me more than welcome in your home when I was merely a stranger. I feel as if I owe a great deal to you." Ulfric looked down at her and smiled. "Serena, you do not owe me anything. I did what any noble man would do, but I did not expect such emotions to surface with its actions. You make me extremely curious in your ways and acts of thinking. When I saw you at Darkwater, battling all those Imperial soldiers alongside me, I could have never guessed so much strength could come from one person. And then now- you are so graceful, free-willed, and you have confounded me in every way. I hope to continue this, and see something make out of this, if you don't mind." Ulfric helped her mount Frostwind as she thought about what he had just said. As he turned and mounted Uramos, she looked at him and smiled. "I would love to see something make out of this. Especially that foot stool you promised me." Ulfric laughed and said "Yes, we can't forget that"


End file.
